Take Me to Church
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: little Bananun drabble to the tune of Hozier's Take Me to Church.


As an ode to God, you took over the nun's body, promising him to bring down his precious Earth through the institutions dedicated to him. How ironic, you chuckled lightly at your own humor, thoroughly satisfied with the idea. Taking over Briarcliff would be no problem, killing these forgotten souls as you please and manipulating the rest. Then onto Mother Superior, and on from there until you had the whole world crumbling at your feet. You hummed softly, eyeing the inmates, particularly drawn to one. She caught your eye and you licked your lips, giving her a predatory gaze, might as well have some fun while you're here, right?

_My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshiped her sooner_

It's been weeks now and that reporters flame is still burning idly in the back of your mind. You've got to have her again.

_If the heavens ever did speak_  
_She's the last true mouthpiece_  
_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
_A fresh poison each week_

Since before the fall you laughed in their faces and even after millions of years on earth you still laughed. Love. You watched millions of people fall, all while sitting high yourself, tempting those into doing your bidding. All until now. You pitied those in the same position as yourself now but you can't help it. She is temptation. You've tasted the forbidden fruit yourself and still nothing compares to the taste of the freckles dotting her chest.

'_We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

_My Church offers no absolutes._  
_She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'_  
_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you—_

_I was born sick,_  
_But I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen_

Her breath is heavy in your ear, "Mary," she puffs out, clawing at your back. You kiss and kiss again, biting to mark the sensitive skin of her neck. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ Every time you're with her is supposed to be the last time but it never is. Everyone know's she's yours but no one knows how wrong that is. You don't own her. She own's you. Every piece of you, and somewhere you swear you can hear God laugh but all you can do is clutch tighter onto her.

Take_ me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

It's not about Briarcliff anymore. It's about her. Lana. So you pack your bags and take her with you, dragging her out with a grip that's just a little too tight. You can feel your brothers and cousins looking down from the heavens and laughing but you don't care. "Lucifer? in love? The fallen angel has fallen."

You simply bare your teeth in a scowl, shaking your fists at the sky until Lana wraps her arms around you and it all melts away. Her quiet "I love you," drowns out everything. _I love you._The world is quiet, waiting for your reply but the words never come. After centuries of lying, killing and cheating, saying those three little words millions of times to get what you want this is the first time they get stuck in the back of your throat.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
_My lover's the sunlight_  
_To keep the Goddess on my side_  
_She demands a sacrifice_

_Drain the whole sea_  
_Get something shiny_  
_Something meaty for the main course_  
_That's a fine looking high horse_  
_What you got in the stable?_  
_We've a lot of starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_  
_That looks plenty_  
_This is hungry work_

Eternities spent in heaven, at the right hand of God, and nothing has ever felt holier then the feeling of Lana's skin against your own. Her lips are pressing into your neck with a hint of teeth and she pulls back with a devilish glint in her eye and suddenly you can't stop the words from tumbling out. "I love you." There is no reply just the meshing of lips and your fingernails leaving little crescents into the flesh of her hips.

You're bodies fit together perfectly and you can barely breathe when her nails rake down your stomach. You've danced this dance millions of times and even plenty of times with Lana but never like this. Her mouth is washing away your past with every kiss and you grab desperately onto her.

"I love you."

You hadn't really fallen until now.

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me my deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

_No Masters or Kings_  
_When the Ritual begins_  
_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
_Only then I am Human_  
_Only then I am Clean_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen_

It's getting harder and harder to distinguish yourself from the girl you've taken hostage. Everything is blurring together, the years, your lives and suddenly this is the only one that's ever mattered. This is the only life that matters because it has her.

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

You didn't realize it until it was too late. Years spent wrapped up in her arms and it didn't come to you until her very last breath. This was the ultimate punishment. God had let you spend lifetimes pillaging the Earth, giving you Lana only to take her away. He watches you weep and beg, cursing you to spend the rest of time without her. It had been his plan since he cast you down to Earth, damning you to the mortals, knowing one day you would fall. Now you're left to mourn and there will never be enough time to heal the hole she clawed into your chest. Her lips have left a sour taste that will last forever.


End file.
